Dirty Little Secret
by masterctarl
Summary: Why is Peach giggling when she leaves the room with Sheik in Subspace Emissary? This is my theory. This is NOT YURI. K plus for exceedingly brief, non-descriptive nudity.


Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zelda, Sheik, Peach, or anything else in this. I just write fanfics. Please don't sue me.

Note 1: In this fanfic, Zelda undresses to change into Sheik. I know she can just do it without undressing in the games, but I like to think of this as before she figured out how to do this. Oh, and I said in the comments, this is not yuri.

Note 2: This takes place during the Subspace Emissary, when Peach and Zelda are released from their cages on the ship by Snake. Just so you know. Okay, onto the fanfic.

Peach sighed, sitting daintily on the floor, watching Zelda pace back and forth. Peach herself was used to being treated like, well, a princess. She didn't mind when the mysterious soldier had told them to wait there. But Zelda was restless. She seemed to be contemplating something. She glanced at Peach every once in a while, then shook her head.

Peach was about to say something when an explosion rocked the ship. Zelda's face went grave and she finally nodded, making up her mind.

"Princess Peach, how well do you fight?" Zelda asked.

Peach was taken aback. "Well, I can if I have to, but…"

"Good," Zelda interrupted her. "We're not waiting to be rescued." She started to remove her dress, but then stopped. "Um…could you…turn around?"

"Oh!" Peach turned quickly. She was so surprised that Zelda was undressing at a time and place like this that she had been staring. "Why are you undressing?" she inquired.

"I'm changing," Zelda simply replied.

"But you didn't bring anything to--" Peach reflexively turned her head to see what she could possibly change into and saw Zelda give her dress a shake. It was engulfed in a shimmering light and transformed into a blue, leathery full-body suit. This, however, wasn't what stopped her sentence short. It was Zelda herself. Or, it should be said, _him_self. "Zelda, you're a man!" Peach yelped before she could stop herself.

Zelda, who hadn't noticed that Peach had turned around, quickly covered himself. "I told you not to look!" he cried out, turning bright red.

"Sorry!" Peach apologized, turning away again, her face just as red as Zelda's.

Zelda quickly pulled the transformed suit on. "You can't tell anyone," he said sternly. Peach nodded, her back still to him. Zelda sighed. "You can look now, princess."

Peach slowly turned back around, as if afraid Zelda would still be naked. "So…" Peach tried to find something to say.

"Yes, I'm a man," Zelda answered the unspoken question. "And no, my name isn't really Zelda. It's Sheik." Sheik took his hair down, running his fingers through it. The shimmer once again appeared, turning his hair form dark brown to golden blond. Some hair in front fell short, creating bangs.

"How do you do that?" Peach asked in wonder.

"Sheikah magic. I can disguise myself however I see fit. It's usually a bit less…sparkly, but I had to adjust my magic to match Zelda's," Sheik answered. To accentuate his point he passed a hand in front of his eyes where the shimmer happened again. His eyes turned from sky blue to light red.

"To match Zelda's? So…she's a real person?" Peach asked. She watched Sheik pull a type of cloth tape from thin air and wrap it around his wrists and fingers.

"Yes. She was the real princess of Hyrule, but she was corrupted by evil. I took her place after she disappeared to keep peace in Hyrule," Sheik explained, wrapping the cloth around each leg. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll explain it to you when our lives aren't in jeopardy." He pulled the last few elements of his costume out of the air, wrapping his head, re-tying his hair, and sheathing a dagger. He finally covered the bottom half of his face with a scarf.

As Sheik opened the door and checked for enemies, Peach asked, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"One more," Sheik affirmed.

"Does Link know you're really a…?" Peach trailed off.

There was a pause. "No," Sheik answered bluntly. Peach giggled as they left the room. "Shut up…"

FIN

End notes: Yep. That's my theory about Zelda and I'm sticking to it. I'll write a proper fanfic about the evil-corrupted Zelda and disguised Sheik when I have time. This was all sprouted by the simple question of, "Why is Peach giggling at the end of the scene with her and Sheik?"

YES, I am aware of the fact that OFFICIALLY Sheik is a woman. That is why this is fanfiction. Please stop pointing that fact out to me. Especially in the reviews where you'll spoil the surprise for anyone who hasn't read the fic yet.


End file.
